Step Fifty-Eight, Don't Doubt It
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day 1212b: When Kurt returns from Dalton, he finds a very curious Brittany and Santana wanting to know about the boy he met. - Paper Heart series


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 57th cycle. Now cycle 58!_

* * *

_**This is a shift day. **There are two updates today._

* * *

**"Step Fifty-Eight, Don't Doubt It"  
Kurt, Brittany, Santana, baby Harry - Brittana, Klaine  
Paper Heart series  
_(all series now listed under the communities tab in my profile)_  
**

Santana had gone to Brittany's as soon as she was done with school, especially knowing that Kurt wouldn't be there, in case she might need a hand. But once she had arrived at the house, letting herself in, she had found Brittany up in her room, reading aloud to baby Harry, who was asleep in her arms. Santana stopped at the door, smiling to herself, not wanting to interrupt. She was finishing a chapter though, and when she did, Santana stepped up.

"You know he's asleep, right?" Brittany looked up with a smile.

"I know, but he sleeps better when he hears my voice," she revealed. Santana sat with her, lightly brushing her finger at the boy's hair.

"Yeah, he looks happy," she smiled, looking back up and catching the blue eyes staring back at her. Both were looking at one another, thinking about the things they wanted to say but couldn't, not seeing how much they were in the exact same place. "How did it go today with Schue?" Santana finally asked.

"Went good," Brittany nodded. "I kept Harry with me at first, then Mr. Schue took him for a while."

"I know how much you were looking forward to starting again," Santana told her, and Brittany smiled. "But you're looking forward to coming back with us, right?"

"Definitely," Brittany breathed. "And a little scared," she admitted.

"Why?"

"I haven't been at school for months… And I'll have to leave Harry, I've been with him all the time since… before he was born, what if I can't let him go?" Santana looked down to the newborn, and she could only imagine what that would be like for her.

"It's going to be hard," she couldn't lie about that. "But I'm going to help you through it, and Kurt, too, and everyone else. You're going to come to school with us, and then when you come back home, this guy will be so happy to see you, as much as you'll be happy to see him."

"Yeah?" Brittany smiled, holding on to Harry's hand.

Now that Santana had arrived, she had taken over looking after Harry, giving Brittany the chance to take a nap. So long as Harry was still asleep as well, it was easy. But then once he had woken up, Santana had taken him downstairs.

"Alright, Shorty, want to go for a ride?" she asked him, walking him around the ground floor, carefully rocking him back and forth as she went, complete with 'sound effects' to accompany her motions… Harry was a captive audience of one. She had just looped back around to find… "Kurt," she paused. "Hey…"

"He likes that," he smiled.

"Yeah, looks that way," she came up and turned Harry around so he could see his father. To see the way the boy's eyes fixed on him, Kurt still became overtaken with emotions every time. He picked him up from Santana, and she closed her arms back. "So how did it go with the spying?"

"Fine," he told her.

"How were the…" she couldn't remember.

"The Warblers," he volunteered. "They were… great, I mean really… They could be trouble, but then what else is new," he shrugged. Looking at him, Santana felt like there was more to the story, and then it hit her.

"You met someone," she 'accused,' and if he didn't have Harry in his arms he might have done a better job at covering, but as it was he was completely exposed. "Here I was, trying real hard not to make any kind of 'school full of boys in uniforms, you must have been in heaven' jokes, and you go and find a hook-up. So who's this guy?"

"What guy?" They looked up to find Brittany was up, coming down the stairs.

"Kurt met a guy at Dalton," Santana spoke before Kurt could stop her.

"Isn't it a boys' school, I'm sure he met a lot of them…" Brittany was still half-asleep.

"Met a guy, Britt, met a guy…" Santana pressed on the words, and finally it clicked… and Brittany was excited. "Come on, spill, Hummel."

"There's no guy, okay?" Kurt insisted, handing Harry to Brittany before moving toward the living room, but then he could hear Harry's cooing, and he turned around. "Are you chasing me with the baby, seriously?"

"Seriously?" Santana repeated. "Also neither of you is actually running, so it's not a big chase."

"Come on, Kurt, please?" Brittany begged, giving him 'big pleading eyes,' the power of which was amplified by having Harry in her arms.

"That's not even fair," he shook his head with a sigh, then, "His name is Blaine," he admitted, and now he had two very curious girls on his case.

"Is he…" Santana started to ask, pointing at him.

"He is," Kurt confirmed, and that only ramped them up. "Not that it matters…"

"Oh, does he have a boyfriend already?" Brittany asked, looking sorry for him.

"I don't know, he might, he might not, but…"

"But what?" Santana cut him off. "It's about time you got some…"

"Watch it," Kurt spoke up, reminding her that Harry was in the room, so she should watch her language. "And it's not about what I need right now, it's about what Harry needs."

"That's what you've been saying since this summer, and that was one thing when it was just you on your own, but now there's this guy, and he's clearly had an effect on you, I can see it, Britt can see it. Even Harry can probably see it, and he can't hold his head up on his own yet. If you let him go like that, just because you think you can't have a life of your own now that you've got a kid, you won't forgive yourself. You're not abandoning anyone."

"At least spend some time with him, you can be friends," Brittany suggested.

"Yeah, listen to Mama over here," Santana pointed to the blonde. Kurt sighed, looking at them, and his son… It wasn't like he didn't want to see the boy again; in truth he hadn't been able to stop thinking about him since he'd left Dalton after his visit earlier. As much as he wanted to see him again though, it was hard not to think about the promise he had made, to himself and to Harry, and to Brittany.

"If I say I'll think about it, will that be enough to get you two off my back for a while?" he asked. Santana and Brittany turned to each other, 'consulting,' before turning back to Kurt.

"That's reasonable," Santana declared.

"Now what does he look like?" Brittany grinned.

THE END

* * *

******A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
****In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
************always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!**


End file.
